List of Henry Danger: The Musical songs
Below is a list of songs from the hour-long episode Henry Danger: The Musical. Songs There's a Musical Curse Over Swellview Henry (yawns) What? Charlotte Henry, you gotta get over here Henry Why are you singing? Why am I singing? Charlotte Just brush your teeth and get over here! Henry Can you smell my breath through the phone? Charlotte What? No! Listen! Someone put a musical curse over this town Henry Really? Charlotte Really! Henry Has it infected everybody else? Charlotte Go downstairs and see for yourself Kris Something's going on Piper There's a musical curse over Swellview Jake I'm stuck in a song Jake, Kris, Piper There's a musical curse over Swellview Captain Man, tell us can you hear us Jake I'm doing this against my will Kris Yeah! There's a musical curse over Swellview Piper This is so not chill Jake, Kris, Piper There's a musical curse over Swellview Hey Kid Danger, did you hear us? Kris Henry, where are you going? Henry I hate to be a jerk But I gotta go to work You know, sell the Junk and the Stuff Kris But, Henry, haven't you heard We're singing every word Jake Like this Jake, Kris, Piper It's totally out of our control Henry Sorry fam, I gotta roll Jake, Piper, Kris Not a key change! Trent If you're just tuning in There's a musical curse over Swellview Mary My middle name is Debbie Trent (Mary) Good God, Mary! There's a musical curse over Swellview (Mary Debbie Gaperman) News crew Captain Man, Kid Danger, can you save us? Trent In other news, a Swellview woman is pregnant But NOT with what you'd expect— Frankini We interrupt this program for me! Citizens of Swellview, it is I, Frankini the Grand In case you didn't notice, there's a musical curse o’er the land My bad. Or good! '' 'Cause this is the way that it should be'' I have control of all of your speakers I'm blasting a special low-frequency And now, Swellview is perfect. Musically extra perfect! Just like me Tata for now! All Oh no! Ray What did I miss? You’ll Never Believe What Happened Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz What are we gonna do? Charlotte I’m trying to find Frankini Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz What are we gonna do? Schwoz He’s gotta be hiding somewhere Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz What are we gonna do? Charlotte, Jasper, (Schwoz) Henry! he is! (Finally!) Henry Sorry it took me so long Jasper Ooh, Hen, you’ll never believe what happened Henry No, I know. Jasper There’s a musical curse over Swellview Henry Yeah, I know. Jasper And you’ll never believe who did it Henry Frankini? Jasper Frankini! Henry Yeah, I know! Jasper Ooh, Hen, you’ll never believe how he did it Henry The speakers. Jasper He took control of the speakers Henry Yeah, I know. Jasper and Henry And then put out a weird kind of frequency and now we have to sing Henry Jasper! Jasper Yeah? Henry Thanks for filling me in Jasper Sure! Ray Hates Musicals Schwoz Oh god, I smell a high note! Plug your ears! We Hate This Curse The vendors Ice cream, ice cream Fresh corn on the cob I got hot dogs, beans Frankini Listen to them sing I'm bursting at the seams They're having so much fun Do you know what this means? Goomer They're hungry? Frankini No, they love me! Goomer Oh, I'm hungry! Frankini Here. Go get some beans Stop singing, just go! Piper Frankini? Frankini Well, no need to be star struck! Even though the star is here! Well. I just came by to see how much everyone is loving the musical gift that I've graciously given to Swellview! So... Piper I'll sing for the group! We hate it, we hate it We hate your stupid curse We're sick of all the singing And think you're the worst The vendors We're sick of all the singing And think you're the worst Goomer That's not what he wanted to hear! Frankini I don't understand! How could anyone not find delight in this musical utopia? Piper Want an example? Frankini Sure. Piper These bro guys, these jocks They're stuck here in your trance They wanna throw the football But are forced to dance The vendors Instead of playing football They are forced to dance Frankini Well, it's not my fault that some people are boring and don't understand the concept of whimsy! Captain Man Step aside, Frankini! The vendors Enter the heroes Frankini Well, well, Kid Danger, The Captain So nice of you to show Kid Danger and Captain Man Sorry, but Frankini it is time to go The vendors The heroes tell the villain That's it's time to go Captain Man That's right. Kid Danger Yeah! The Swellview Summer Market Fight Captain Man Listen Frankini, we've all had a wonderful magical sing-songy day Kid Danger Not. Captain Man That's right, Kid Danger. I was being sarcastic. My sidekick and I Will decide to not fight you If you make this curse go away Kid Danger Hot. Frankini Well... You've stated your case And I'll swear to your face You'll stop singing At eight on the dot Kid Danger Oh, great. Frankini Not! Captain Man Then you'll be fought The vendors The heroes and the villain Couldn't strike a deal So they are squaring off to fight Like, for real His arm is drawing back Here comes the punch attack One, two, three Frankini Oh... Captain Man I say... Frankini Does this happen often? Captain Man I think you know it doesn't! Kid Danger I got this. Face kick! Frankini Sorry boys, But you don't have a chance The only fights in musicals Are fights through dance The vendors They cannot hurt Frankini cuz--'' '''Kid Danger' We got it, we got it. The vendors Sorry Frankini Also, before you try shooting me with one of your little lasers... All weapons in musical theater are props! Captain Man and Kid Danger That does it! The vendors At this realization That fighting will not work. They'll have to find another way To beat this jerk Frankini set the rules Our heroes look like fools Frankini Listen, I could do This little song and dance all day But I could use an intermission Just like on Broadway Goomer! Goomer Me? Frankini Catch me! The vendors Excellent landing! Captain Man All right, we defeated Frankini and he ran away! 'Cause we defeated him. The vendors Not true and you know it Captain Man All right, fine. That's Why You Have Us Ray Hey Schwoz, what are you doing right now? Something super smart, I bet. Schwoz Aww, well. I’m hacking into the mainframe So we can go find what’s-his-name Using this appliance, science science science Breaking only one or two laws Ray It really is impressive, how else can I express it? Schwoz Aww! That’s why you have a Schwoz Ray and Schwoz Doodlee-doo Jasper Doodlee-doo? Henry Yeah, what’s with you? Ray The more you compliment ‘em, the faster they’ll work. Watch. Hey Char, bet you’re pretty close to tracking Frankini down, huh? My little genius. Charlotte Aww, well. I did a scan of the whole town The night that everything went down Soon I’ll know the source, and after that of course can Show you on the map of the star Ray Man, you are amazing. Really trail blazing! Henry I really like your brain dude, truly is insane dude! Jasper And not being sarcastic, your hair looks fantastic! Charlotte Aww! That’s why you have a Char Ray and Charlotte Doodlee-doo Henry Well, how do you know if you compliment them, they’ll work faster? Charlotte Done! Ray A-Doodlee-doo. Meet Me Here Tonight Frankini Hey boys! Nice running into you at the park What a show Exclamation mark! Kid Danger Mind if I? Captain Man Go for it. Kid Danger (Captain Man) Cool. Hey, Frankini, not a fan (Yeah) So Kid Danger and Captain Man (Yeah) Are gonna find a way to make this curse comply (Yeah) Hey dude? (Yeah) You gotta stop! (Yeah) Captain Man Yeah, you know, as I was doing it, it felt kind of annoying. Frankini Anyways. You tried to punch me yesterday But Frankini don’t play that way So if you wanna fight, then you’ll do it for show Here’s how it’s gonna go. 6, 7, 8! Meet me here tonight We’re gonna have a singing fight You can bring anyone you know Out-sing me and the curse will go Ray Did I hear you wrong? You and us are gonna fight by song? Frankini But you can bring a friend with you Out-sing me and the curse is through And we’re gonna livestream it It’d be a shame to do it alone Yeah, we’re gonna livestream it To the swell-viewers at home Well, well, well, meet me here tonight We’re gonna have a singing fight You can bring anyone you know Out-sing me— Goomer Vocalizing Frankini (Goomer) Danger and Captain Man Shut up, Goomer! Out-sing me (Yeah) Out-sing me And the curse will go no, no, no K, thanks, ‘bye The Want Song Piper I want a pony, a cruise on the Caribbean sea A new car Jake Oh, I regret this immediately. Piper I want a jewel, like a rare one that’s never been found Dad! Jake What? Piper Why aren’t you writing this down? That’s what I want Yeah, yeah, yeah That’s what I want Cruise, car, and a pony What I want Yeah, yeah, yeah Ask and ye receive That’s what I want What, what? Jake Okay, this is all a bit extravagant Piper Extravagant? That’s what I’ma name my pony! Piper and Kris Work! Jake Work? Honey, you’re on her side? Kris (Piper) Hecks yeah, I am! You got yourself into this mess, buddy. And it’s Mama’s turn. I want a purse, a kimono, one that costs a ton You know, I also want a pony (Right?) So fun! Ooh, an emerald necklace That would take the cake Jake I got you one last year! Kris It was fake. That’s what I want Yeah, yeah, yeah That’s what I want Kimono, emerald, pony Piper That’s what I want Yeah, yeah, yeah Piper and Kris Ask and ye receive That’s what I want What, what? It’ll Be Great Charlotte Hey, good news! Henry just sent me a text that says Thumbs up, I got Ray Jasper and Schwoz That’s great. Charlotte That’s great? Is that all that you guys have to say? Jasper Sorry, we just finished our list of singers to come help Captain Man and Kid Danger song-battle Frankini— Jasper and Schwoz And it is awesome! Charlotte Oh, cool. Anyone I know? Jasper Oh, I think you’ll recognize a couple names. Schwoz Yes, a few might ring a bell. Jasper and Schwoz Lady Gaga and Madonna, Harry Styles, Ariana Grande, Beyoncé, Adele Charlotte What? Jasper and Schwoz Lady Gaga and Madonna, Harry Styles, Ariana Grande, Beyoncé, Adele Charlotte Well, I know how this is going to go Jasper and Schwoz No! It’ll be great, it’ll be grand Charlotte, don’t you understand Celebrities love helping our cause So applaud your brillant boys, Jasper and Schwoz Jasper So, you gonna clap for us? Charlotte No. The Bro Song Ray Oh, God, please don't tell me you're about to sing a pump-up song, ‘cause it's not gonna work. Henry (Ray) Remember when you took the Toddler, bro (Bro) You put that baby to bed (Please don’t do this) The Time Jerker, Drex and Minyak, bro (Bro) Get out of your head Ray (Henry) It's just that this one cuts me to the core (I know) Henry But now’s the time to meow, It’s the time to roar ’Cause you’re Captain Man You are the best Ray, Soundtrack Version/Ray, Episode Version I do appreciate the compliment/Give it up, give it up, Henry Henry You’re Captain Man And I will not rest ‘til I see you try to win, baby Captain Man We're gonna see How super a hero can be Ray (Henry) That was a cool fight on the train though (Bro) Bro Just sayin’ Ray and Henry I mean it really was insane though Bro, bro, bro We had a fight atop a literal train Henry We're gonna win again this time somehow Ray I do have a beautiful voice Henry He's gonna hear you roar Ray He's gonna hear me meow Henry ’Cause you're Captain Man You are the best Ray I'm not gonna fight you on that one Henry (Both) You're (Captain Man) Ray And I'm gonna test If I'm the best that I can be, baby Ray and Henry Captain Man We're gonna see Henry How super Ray A super duper Henry and Ray How super super duper duper A hero can be Ray Meow with me Henry Wait, what? Ray Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow Henry and Ray Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow Meow meow meow Meow The Fight Song TBA The Cheesy Grand Finale Captain Man Uh... It takes more than one voice to make harmony Frankini Oh no! Captain Man We all have a choice for our destiny Frankini He's singing a finale! Captain Man So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free in harmony Piper Oh my god. That was even more meaningless than I expected. Kid Danger It was perfect. That’s exactly how musicals end. Frankini Why don’t we go back to those one-on-one singing battles, huh? Gregorian chant anyone? Vocalizing Kid Danger No! We all have to join in and sing with Captain Man. Piper Yeah, there is no way I’m singing anything that cheesy. Goomer I’ll sing with you Frankini Shut up Goomer! Goomer No I will not shut up! It takes more than one voice to make harmony We all have a choice for our destiny Goomer, Kid Danger So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free in harmony Captain Man Wait! I know that voice Why do I know that voice? Were you once in a musical? A musical about Cats? Kid Danger Was it Cats? Captain Man Doesn't matter, Kid! Goomer I was, years ago. How’s come? Captain Man You were beautiful Meow, meow Goomer Meow, meow Frankini, Piper What the...? Captain Man Can I sing with you? Kid Danger Oh, so you'll listen to him just because he's got the voice of an angel? Captain Man Meow... I mean, yes. Goomer Will you sing too? Frankini Goomer, no! Piper Of course! Anything from that voice! Kid Danger So now everyone's gonna sing? Piper Yeah! Captain Man We gotta sing! Captain Man, Kid Danger, Goomer, Piper It takes more than one voice to make harmony We all have a choice for our destiny So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free in harmony Frankini Make it stop! My machine! Captain Man Everyone home, sing along! All (Goomer) It takes more than one voice to make harmony (Heeey) We all have a choice for our destiny (destiny) So if everyone here would just sing with me We’d all be free (we’ll be free) in harmony It takes more than one voice to make harmony (Heeey) We all have a choice for our destiny (destiny) So if everyone here would just sing with me (oh yeah) We’d all be free (we’ll be free) in harmony Kid Danger Something’s going on Captain Man Something’s going on Goomer Something’s going on All The musical curse has been lifted! Frankini It's melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! What a world! Videos Henry Danger The Musical Exclusive Sneak Peek �� There’s a Curse Over Swellview! Nick Jace Norman Sings “The Bro Song” w Cooper Barnes �� Henry Danger The Musical Sneak Peek Nick Henry Danger The Musical Exclusive Sneak Peek of the Park Scene! �� Nick Jace Can’t Stop Singing & Ray Hates Musicals �� Henry Danger The Musical Nick See also *List of songs (for other Henry Danger songs)